1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing apparatuses and, more particularly, to a testing apparatus for testing perpendicularity.
2. Description of Related Art
In manufacturing, a workpiece may need to be inspected to determine if side surfaces of the workpiece are perpendicular to each other.
A hand tool, such as an L-square or an angle block, may be used for testing the perpendicularity of two surfaces. However, using hand tools for inspecting is inefficient and unfit for mass production.